Fiery Moonlight Installment 2
by KelticFlame
Summary: This is the continuance of Fiery Moonlight, I"m trying to get it done as fast as I can, and it still sound ok.


Chapter 2  
  
Lita sat on the steps wondering if she should go or not. It would be the last time the scouts would ever see each other, before heading off to college. She would be going on to becoming a cook. It was her greatest attribute, besides being strong and very good at fighting. She didn't know what to do. So she sat on the edge of the gazebo, wondering where everyone was at. She couldn't decide if she should let everyone know about her secret. She had held it in so long, and now seemed the time to let the scouts know.  
  
"Hey Lita? Are you ok? I've been standing here calling your name for almost five minutes." Mina walked over and placed her arms around her fellow scout.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine; I was just thinking about.my secret.y'know?" She said wrapping her arms around Minas'.  
  
"Your.secret? I thought it was "our" secret?" She said hugging Lita tightly.  
  
Just then Amy came walking up, a huge smile on her face. She wasn't wearing anything that she normally would have. Long flare legged jeans and a tight shirt showing her stomach. Her hair was pulled back in tiny braids, and six inch sandals donned her feet. Lita looked at Mina and her mouth dropped open, Mina was staring at Amy and couldn't take her eyes off of her. Walking up Amy smiled and winked at them.  
  
"What do you guys think? Do I look ok? Will Greg like it, oh I hope so, I have a date with him later.and I wanted to look.well, good for him!" Laughing she sat down next to them.  
  
" You look incredible Amy. And.I have, no we have something to tell you." Mina said looking at Lita.  
  
"What is it? Why are you two looking at me like that?"  
  
"Mina and I are a couple. We've been a couple for along time now, we just couldn't tell you or Serena or Rei.because we were afraid of what you would think."  
  
"I know Lita, I've always known." Amy said smiling.  
  
"What? You've always known, and you didn't tell us?" Lita said looking at Mina.  
  
"Yes, I guessed at first. Then I realized that it was true!" Amy replied staring at her two friends.  
  
Smiling Lita and Mina couldn't believe what they had heard. And took each others hand and looked up just in time to see Rei and Serena walking up. The three scouts could not believe their eyes. Serena no longer had her meat balls, but one long braid falling down to her knees. Her outfit making her look darkly ethereal, and she was wearing make up. Rei's eyes were all for Serena and the three scouts knew why. Serena was amazingly beautiful. But then so was Rei with her short black dress, and high heeled shoes. She looked ever inch of the enchanter that she was.  
Serena looked at Lita and Mina and smiled, they were staring at her differently then Rei had, but were still staring. "So they think my outfit looks good also!" Looking at Mina, she shook her head. "Leave it to Mina to wear the latest trend and Lita to wear the latest fashion." But then her eyes got wide when she looked at Amy. She couldn't believe Amy had actually fixed her hair up. And her outfit did everything to show off her body. Serena couldn't believe it, and from the look on Rei's face neither could she. They all sat, enjoying each other's presence for the last time. They were graduating and moving on with their lives. Sadly Serena could only think of one person she wished were here with them now. But he was gone from her, and she would only see him the day she died. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she fought them back. She wouldn't cry ever again. She had to grow up, and if it meant changing everything about herself, then so be it. Looking up she noticed all of her friends looking at her worriedly. Shaking her head she smiled at them reassuringly and laughed.  
  
"I'm fine, really! Don't look at me like that! Or you will make me cry!" Standing up Serena walked to the edge of the gazebo and stood looking out at the playground. "Please, don't make me cry guys. I've cried enough. I have to move on, even though it's going to hurt like crazy! I. I have to let the past settle and look for the future." Sighing, she sat down and laid her head on the bench, her long braid falling and touching the ground.  
  
Standing up Rei walked over to the one who had held her heart for so long and wrapped her arms around her. Pulling Serena into her arms Rei couldn't help but feel protective of her. Serena was her princess, her queen; it was her duty to protect her no matter what. The only thing was she couldn't figure out how to protect Serena from her own feelings. Wishing she could do more, Rei just looked at her fellow scouts and dearest friends for help. Mina stood up and walked over to Serena and taking one hand sat down beside her. Walking over Lita took her other hand and sat down beside Serena's left leg, Amy taking the right. They sat there like that, for the longest time, enjoying each others company, and the connection that had kept the alive for so long: through so many battles. And now would keep the memory alive in their hearts as they separated. Not knowing what was about to happen, that would change their lives forever! 


End file.
